Paard (Beweegbare benen)
Samenstelling Het lijkt op een paard, bestaat uit één element, met verschervende benen, waarvan de achterkant scharnierend, twee zwarte ogen met witte pupil, een hoofdstel, rechtopstaande oren, en staart. Het heeft een 2x1 uitsparing voor de bevestiging van een tuig of zadel. Het is in verschillende variaties en kleuren verschenen: Bruin donker|afbeelding=Paard 10352c01pb01 bruin.png|pixels=90|naam=txt#6022359|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=Sets:9 Aantal:9|notitie=zwart hoofdstel, witte neus }} Zwart|afbeelding = Paard 10352c01pb02 zwart.jpg|pixels=90|naam=txt#6022370|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=Sets:2 Aantal:3|notitie=04-04-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoiresgrijs hoofdstel }} Zwart|afbeelding = Paard 10352c01pb03 zwart.png|pixels=90|naam=txt#6037638|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=Sets:3 Aantal:4|notitie=bruin hoofdstel04-04-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires }} Wit|afbeelding = Paard 10352c01pb04.jpg|pixels=90|naam=txt#6036454|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=Sets:4 Aantal:4|notitie=met zilver op zwart hoofdstel04-04-2015|22px|right|link=Categorie:Synchrone Accessoires }} Wit|afbeelding = Paard 10352c01pb05.jpg|pixels=90|naam=txt#6038711|thema=Holiday|jaar=2014|aantal=Sets:1 Aantal:2|notitie=hoofdstel met decoratie en kralen }} }} LEGO's toelichting | beschrijving = "Our core target audience of 5-10 year old boys has told us in ongoing testing that the original LEGO horse is a bit ‘baby-ish’, and too static to play with properly. So we’ve re-designed the LEGO horse to make it more dynamic, pose-able and appealing by adding a higher level of detail. The new horse will appear in the LEGO Lord of the Rings sets will be released in June 2012. "The new horse can now kick, bolt and rear up on its hind legs, making it much more playable and pose-able, while the refined detail level has also made it seem more ‘grown-up’ and ‘cooler’ in kids’ eyes. "In making these changes we have obviously had to take into consideration several different challenges. "First, we are fully aware that the ‘original’ horse may be perceived as a LEGO icon in many consumers’ eyes. So, when designing the new horse, we did our best to create a new version that pays homage to the original horse, particularly its proportions, silhouette and decoration style. "Second, we have made some design choices in regards to the compatibility between the ‘new’ horse and the existing horse accessories. The existing saddle element can be used with the new version of the horse. The new horse can also wear the current barding, although it cannot be posed while wearing this element. We will be developing a replacement barding for future product launches, ensuring that the horse can be dressed for battle and still be fully pose-able. However, by streamlining the new horse’s head to make it more dynamic and more like a ‘real’ horse, we had to decide that the existing horse headgear/head plates would not compatible with the new horse. These pieces will also soon be replaced with new elements in future products. "We apologize for any inconvenience or frustration this may cause to certain collectors, but we are striving to ensure that we are ultimately creating the best product and play experience for our core audience for the long term." }} Verhaal Het paard is een LEGO , dat vooral bij ridders wordt gebruikt, bijvoorbeeld in het . Notities * Versie 4 is het paard 'Silver' van de Lone Ranger. Optredens Sets Bruin rood|afbeelding=9469-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9469 De Aankomst van Gandalf|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=eerste optreden}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=9471-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9471 Uruk-hai Leger|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9472-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9472 De Aanval op de Weertop|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=2|notitie=bereden door Ringgeesten}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=9474-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9474 De Slag om de Helmsdiepte|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=bereden door Koning Théoden}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=10656-1 product.jpg|pixels=65|naam=10656 Mijn Eerste LEGO Prinses|thema=Bricks & More|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=10676 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=10676 Knights' Castle|jaar=2014|thema=Juniors|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70401 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=70401 Gouden Vlucht|jaar=2013|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|aantal=1|notitie=met helm}} Zwart|afbeelding=70402 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=70402 Aanval op de Uitkijktoren|jaar=2013|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|aantal=1|notitie=met helm en harnas}} Wit|afbeelding=70404 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=70404 Koningskasteel|jaar=2013|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|aantal=1|notitie=met helm en harnas}} Zwart|afbeelding=79007 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=79007 De Slag bij de Zwarte Poort|jaar=2013|thema=The Lord of the Rings|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=79106 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=79106 Cavalerie Bouwset|jaar=2013|thema=The Lone Ranger|aantal=1|notitie=als 'Silver'}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79108 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=79108 Postkoets Ontsnapping|jaar=2013|thema=The Lone Ranger|aantal=1|notitie=bereden door Jesus}} Zwart|afbeelding=79108 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=79108 Postkoets Ontsnapping|jaar=2013|thema=The Lone Ranger|aantal=2|notitie=bij postkoets}} Wit|afbeelding=79111 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=79111 Constitution Treinachtervolging|jaar=2013|thema=The Lone Ranger|aantal=1|notitie=als 'Silver'}} }} Bruin rood|afbeelding=70800 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70800 Getaway Glider|thema=The LEGO Movie|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=3300014 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3300014 Limited Edition 2012 Holiday Set|thema=Holiday: Christmas|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=10674 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10674 Pony Farm|thema=Juniors: Recreation|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=2000430 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2000430 Serious Play Identity and Landscape Kit 2013|thema=Educational & Dacta: Serious Play|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Wit|afbeelding=10235 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10235 Winter Village Market|thema=Holiday: Christmas|jaar=2013|aantal=2|notitie=}} }} Galerij Paard 10352c01pb04 wit.jpg 70404 set 21.jpg